Between Love and Hate
by BakaFujo
Summary: Karena cinta adalah perasaan yang suci. Bahkan ketika hal itu tumbuh diladang bernama kebencian. Valentine fic for #VKnBFE challenge! Twins!AoKaga dengan hint KuroKaga, and all warning inside. RnR?


Between Love and Hate

Summary: Karena cinta adalah perasaan yang suci. Bahkan ketika hal itu tumbuh diladang bernama kebencian. Valentine fic for #VKnBFE challenge! Twins!AoKaga dengan hint KuroKaga, and all warning inside. RnR?

Warning(s): OOC, possible typo, aneh, angst gagal, deskripsi error, twins!AoKaga, etcetc. DLDR!

.

.

.

~Between Love and Hate~  
.

.

.

Daiki Aomine sangat membenci adik sematawayangnya.

Bukan hanya karena dialah dibalik alasan karena Ibu dan Ayahnya meninggalkan mereka, tapi juga karena Taiga Aomine adalah anak baik hati yang selalu mengurus kebutuhan sehari-harinya, meskipun sejahat apapun Daiki memperlakukannya.

Dulu sekali, saat kedua orang tua mereka masih ada, Taiga dan Daiki saling menyayangi satu sama lain, tidak saling membenci seperti ini. Tapi semua itu berubah tatakala Ibu mereka yang sedang ingin merayakan hari ulangtahun Taiga yang ke enam kecelakaan dijalan raya karena tertabrak bus yang pengemudinya sedang mabuk.

Sejak hari itu, Daiki seakan dijungkir-balikkan. Dia dibawa terbang tinggi, kemudian dilepas begitu saja, menghantam tanah berbatu dengan keras. Dunianya seakan terenggut paksa.

Ayahnya menjadi pembuk dan penjudi, tidak lagi mengurusi anak mereka, dan akhirnya pergi dari rumah bersama wanita lain. Dan mulai saat itulah, rasa benci kepada adiknya mulai menumbuh, dan makin hari makin membesar, menutupi kenyataan bahwa Taiga adalah adiknya.

Tapi berbeda dengan kakaknya, Taiga justru semakin menyayangi Daiki. Bukannya dia tidak sadar bahwa dialah yang menjadi penyebab keluarganya hancur berantakkan. Dia sadar. Dia amat sangat sadar. Tapi Taiga tahu, jika kebencian hanya akan menghasilkan kebencian lain.

Namun tiap kali Taiga menoleh dan menatap kakanya yang langsung membuang muka, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hatinya terasa sakit.

Dia telah kehilangan Ibunya, Ayahnya. Dan dia tidak ingin lagi kehilangan siapapun. Apalagi kakaknya. Karena itu, sebisa mungkin dia akan tersenyum cerah, menutupi rasa sakitnya yang dia kubur dalam-dalam di hatinya.

Walau dia tahu, bahwa Daiki yang ada bersamanya bukanlah Daiki yang Taiga kenal.

XXX

"Ah, _ohayo_ _gozaimasu_, _Niichan_!" Sapa Taiga riang kepada kakaknya yang hanya menatapnya datar. Dia tersenyum sumigrah sambil menyodorkan kakaknya itu semangkuk nasi dan beberapa lauk yang dia susun diatas meja. "Sarapan?"

Tapi Daiki tidak menjawab dan melongos begitu saja, seakan kata-kata Taiga hanyalah angin lalu.

"_Niichan_," Panggil Taiga sedih ketika sang kakak membanting pintu didepan wajahnya. "Maafkan aku," Dia terduduk dilantai sambil menekuk lututnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya disana, menangis tanpa suara.

.

.

.

"Taiga-_kun_? Ada apa? Kau terlihat tidak sehat?" Tanya Kuroko Tetsuya sambil menatap Taiga penuh selidik. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum palsu sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Nah. Aku baik-baik saja, Kuroko," Katanya sembari menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Tetsuya tahu bahwa Taiga berbohong. Dia mungkin tidak unggul dalam pelajaran, tapi hanya orang yang benar-benar tolol jika tidak menyadari bahwa Taiga sebenarnya memiliki masalah. Coba lihat matanya yang bengkak dan hidungnya yang merah itu. Dan lagi, iris crimsonnya yang biasanya memancarkan kilat penuh semangat meredup.

"Kau yakin, Taiga-_kun_?" Desak Tetsuya. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, tentulah dia tidak bisa membiarkan Taiga terpuruk dalam kesedihannya. Itu bukanlah Taiga yang dia kenal. Taiga yang dia kenal adalah orang yang berisik, penuh semangat, dan tidak mau menyerah. "Kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku, Taiga-_kun_," Paksanya halus.

Taiga merenung.

Jujur saja, hatinya terasa hangat ketika Tetsuya berkata hal seperti itu. sudah lama dia tidak merasakan perasaan hangat yang seakan membakar tubuhnya. Sudah lama sekali sampai rasanya Taiga tidak bisa meningatnya.

Dan akhirnya Taiga memutuskan untuk jujur.

"Ini… soal _niichan_," Bisiknya. Tetsuya langsung mengerti mengapa Taiga bisa sefrustasi ini. Beban yang dia tanggung luar biasa berat. Bukan hanya mengurusi kakaknya yang sama sekali tidak perduli kepadanya, tapi dia juga harus banting tulang untuk menghidupi keluarganya. Selain itu, dia harus pandai-pandai untuk menyimpan semua perasaan yang ada didalam hatinya, karena Tetsuya tahu, meskipun terlihat kuat, Taiga sebenarnya lebih rapuh daripada gumpalan debu.

"Ada apa dengan Daiki-_kun_?" Tanya Tetsuya sebisa mungkin tidak membuat Taiga merasa terganggu karena rasa ingin tahunya. "Apa dia mengabaikanmu lagi?"

Taiga mengangguk lemah sambil tersenyum miris.

"Kau tahu, Kuroko," Mulai Taiga sambil mencoba menegarkan dirinya dengan menarik dan membuang napas. "Aku sungguh tidak perduli dia mengabaikanku atau tidak selama dia masih mau dan sudi makan dirumah. Paling tidak sekali dalam sehari. Tapi kini dia tidak pernah makan dirumah. Kalau dia tidak makan dirumah, lalu dia makan dimana? Aku khawatir, Kuroko. Semakin hari dia semakin terlihat kurus. Aku… aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku perbuat…" Katanya lirih.

Tetsuya menatap Taiga penuh iba. Dia sungguh berhati malaikat. Tidak perduli bagaimanapun kakaknya memperlakukan dirinya, Taiga tetap menyayanginya. Tetsuya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika hal itu terjadi kepada dirinya. Mungkin dia sudah memilih untuk kabur dari rumah, memendam semua kenangan kelam itu dalam-dalam dan menguncinya rapat-rapat, kemudian memulai hidup baru.

Tapi Taiga tidak melakukannya. Karena jika dia lari, berarti dia hanya akan membuat kesalahan yang sama dua kaii.

Yang Tetsuya bisa lakukan hanyalah mengelus tangan Taiga lembut, mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan. Dia menarik seutas senyum, meyakinkan Taiga bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Bahwa semua kebaikannya suatu saat nanti akan terbalas.

"Tuhan tidak pernah menjawab tidak, Taiga-_kun_," Bisik Tetsuya sambil menepuk lembut rambut merah sahabatnya. "Jika doamu tidak terpenuhi, itu bukan berarti Tuhan tidak mendengar. Dia hanya mempunyai rencana yang lebih baik daripada rencanamu," Yakin Tetsuya.

Taiga terkekeh lemah sambil mengangguk dan menggumam, "Ya. Kuharap juga begitu, Kuroko,"

XXX

Sore itu hujan, dan Taiga berlari menembus derasnya air yang berjatuhan menuju bumi itu hanya untuk mencapai sebuah toko kue disudut jalanan. Ketika sampai, dia langsung melepaskan jaket yang kini basah kuyub dan memerasnya, membuatnya sedikit agak kering.

Kemudian dia memasuki toko kue itu sambil tersenyum dan berjalan cepat sampai didepan counter. Seorang pramusaji yang berada disana menoleh dan melambai kecil kepadanya.

"Aomineee! Lihat dirimu! Kau basah kuyub! Sana kebelakang dang anti seragam, nanti kau masuk angin!" Seru pramusaji itu sambil mendorong Taiga kedalam ruangan yang hanya boleh dimasuki oleh staff.

Taiga memang sudah beberapa tahun ini berkerja di toko kue Ume sebagai koki. Kemampuan masaknya membuat dirinya tidak bersusah payah agar bisa diterima di toko yang lumayan disukai itu. Taiga betah berkerja disini bukan hanya karena gajinya lumayan untuk mencukupi kehidupannya dan Daiki, tapi karena seluruh pegawainya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan masa lalu Taiga.

Di dapur, Taiga sudah siap dengan kemeja biru muda bergaris putih sambil menggenggam spatula. Bel berdenting dan itu berarti ada pesanan. Secarik kertas merayap masuk melewati sebuah kaca yang memang sengaja dilubangi agar bisa memasuki kertas pesanan.

Taiga mengambil dan membacanya, kemudian tersenyum. Oke. Dia harus semangat! Ini demi Daiki! Taiga memotivasi dirinya sendiri dan mulai memasak.

XXX

Daiki membuka pintu rumahnya dengan setengah hati. Tadinya dia ingin bermalam di rumah temannya, tapi ternyata temannya mempunyai rencana sendiri dengan keluarganya. Kadang, tiap kali Daiki mendengar teman-temannya memamerkan sesuatu yang bersangkut-paut dengan keluarga, kebenciannya kepada Taiga akan menambah, membuatnya ingin menikamkan pisau keperut sang adik, melampiaskan rasa sedih dan amarahnya.

Tapi, meski Daiki sudah membulatkan tekad untuk meninggalkan Taiga, dia tidak akan bisa melangkah jauh dari adiknya. Apalagi setiap Daiki membuka pintu rumah dan melihat adiknya tertidur di sofa dengan sehelai selimut yang sudah terjatuh dilantai, menunggunya. Dan saat dia berjalan menuju dapur, hatinya akan teriris ketika melihat makanan yang Taiga siapkan sudah mendingin, dengan sebuah kartu yang diletakan disebelahnya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengetahui tulisan siapa itu.

_Niichan, kalau pulang telat telepon dong. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu!_

Daiki ingin menangis sambil memaki betapa tololnya Taiga, rasanya.

XXX

Rutinitas yang biasa bagi Daiki untuk bangun, mencuci muka, dan langsung pergi dari rumah. Tapi hal itu tidak bisa dia lakukan ketika melihat Taiga berdiri didepannya dengan wajah penuh derita. Rambutnya acak-acakkan dan kantung matanya terlihat sangat hitam, nyaris menyerupai panda.

"Apa?" Itu bukanlah kalimat yang ingin Daiki ucapkan. Sebenarnya Daiki ingin sekali bertanya kepada Taiga ada apa dengannya, tapi dia menelan bulat-bulat omongan itu ketika dia mengingat bahwa orang didepannya lah penyebab Ibu dan Ayahnya meninggalkannya.

"Jangan," Balas Taiga dengan nada frustasi. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Dia menunduk. Kakinya seakan kehilangan tenaga. Dia ingin merosot jatuh, tapi memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri. "Jangan berlaku seperti ini, _Niichan_…" Bisik Taiga.

"Apa maksudmu dengan berlaku seperti ini hah?" Tanya Daiki sok tidak perduli.

"Aku tahu kau membenciku, tapi berhentilah menyiksaku seperti ini. Masa bodoh dengan kau yang membenciku, tapi paling tidak kau makan… aku tidak ingin kau sakit…"

"Memangnya siapa kau!?" Bentak Daiki habis sabar. "SIAPA KAU HAH DIMATAKU!?"

"Aku adikmu!" Seru Taiga sambil menatap Daiki. Air mata mulai merembes mengaliri pipinya. Dia tidak kuat. Semua ini terlalu berat untuk dia tanggung seorang diri. "Aku adikmu, Daiki-_niichan_!"

"KAU BUKAN ADIKKU! KAU HANYA MENJELEMA SEBAGAI ADIKKU, JADI ENYAHLAH!"

"Tolong berhenti memperlakukanku seakan aku adalah penyakit yang harus kau hindari, _Niichan_! Aku punya hati! Aku punya perasaan!"

"KAU MEMBUNUH IBU DAN AYAHKU!"

"AKU TAHU!" Daiki tersentak karena untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia melihat Taiga menjerit membentaknya. "Aku tahu bahwa aku yang membunuh Ayah dan Ibu, jadi aku berusaha untuk menebus semuanya! Tak bisa kah kau menyadari hal itu!?"

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau bisa membawa kembali Ayah dan Ibu," Desis Daiki sambil melewati Taiga dan dengan sengaja membenturkan bahunya kebahu Taiga dan keluar rumah tanpa memperdulikan Taiga yang menatapnya penuh kecewa.

"AKU MINTA MAAF!" Jeritnya lagi. "AKU MINTA MAAF AKAN SEMUA KESALAHAN YANG AKU PERBUAT! AKU MINTA MAAF! _NIICHAN_! DAIKI-_NIICHAANN_!" Taiga terduduk dilantai sambil menangis, menumpahkan segala beban yang berada dibahunya. "Aku sungguh minta maaf…." Bisiknya sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan memukulkannya kelantai dengan pelan.

XXX

Taiga tidak masuk sekolah dan hal itu membuat Tetsuya agak khawatir. Mungkin berlebihan, tapi dari pengelihatan Tetsuya, akhir-akhir ini Taiga terlihat tidak sehat. Dia takut Taiga sakit dan terbujur tidak berdaya dirumahnya. Lupakan soal Daiki karena meskipun adiknya itu kecelakaan dan koma, tidak mungkin dia akan membantunya.

Dan akhirnya Tetsuya memutuskan untuk bolos. Memanfaatkan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, Tetsuya keluar dari gedung sekolah dan menuju rumah Taiga.

Bersyukur rumah Taiga tidak seberapa jauh dari sekolah sehingga tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Tetsuya agar dapat mencapai rumahnya.

Tetsuya mengetuk pintu, tapi tidak muncul balasan. Rasa panik mulai merayap naik memasuki Tetsuya. Dengan terpaksa, dia membukanya dan masuk kedalam. Kemudian manik aquamarinenya meneliti seluruh ruangan, dan berhenti kepada seseosok tubuh yang bersandar lemah didepan tembok. Napasnya yang berat putus-putus dan keringat bercucuran menandakan dia benar-benar sakit. Segera Tetsuya menghampiri Taiga dan memeriksa panas tubuhnya.

Tetsuya menggerakan tangannya dan menyentuhkannya kekening Taiga yang basah oleh peluh dan langsung menariknya dan menatap Taiga penuh iba. Panas tubuhnya sangat tinggi. Taiga demam.

Dengan perlahan, Tetsuya mengalungkan tangan Taiga di lehernya dan mempapahnya kekamar Taiga. Walau ukuran badannya lebih kecil dari Taiga, Tetsuya dengan segenap kekuatan bisa membuat sahabatnya terbaring dikasur. Paling tidak itu lebih nyaman daripada duduk bersender di tembok.

"_Niichan_…" Igau Taiga pelan, memusatkan seluruh pandangan Tetsuya kepadanya. "Daiki-_niichan_…" Genangan air mata mulai muncul dan perlahan turun. "Maafkan aku…"

Tetsuya menggeram sambil menggeretakkan giginya penuh dendam.

Daiki Aomine akan membayar ini, sumpahnya dalam hati.

XXX

Hari Daiki berjalan sempurna hari ini. Dua orang gadis mendatanginya dan mengajaknya bermain bowling dan teman-temannya mengundangnya untuk bermalam. Ini benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan.

─setidaknya sampai seorang berambut biru muda menatapnya datar namun menyimpan sorot penuh kemarahan dibaliknya. Daiki bahkan yakin bahwa dia merasakan hawa pembunuh yang menguar dari sosok tubuh berbadan kecil didepannya.

"Tetsu," Kata Daiki dengan melihatnya penuh iritasi. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya to the point.

Daiki mengenal Tetsuya karena dulu mereka sama-sama bergabung di klub basket saat sekolah dasar dulu. Tapi hubungan mereka merenggang saat Tetsuya lebih memihak Taiga daripada dirinya.

"Taiga-_kun_ sakit," Jawab Tetsuya singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Daiki menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak perduli. "Lalu? Masalahku apa?"

Tetsuya mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Habis sudah kesabarannya yang dia tahan selama ini.

"Taiga-_kun_, adikmu sakit, Daiki-_kun_!" Bentak Tetsuya. "Dia sedang terbujur tak berdaya di rumah sakit dank au bertanya apa masalamu, hah!?"

"Kau menjengkelkan, Tetsu. Aku tidak lagi perduli dengan anak sialan itu─" Belum sempat Daiki menyelesaikan kata-katanya, kepalan tangan melayang dan mencium pipinya, membuatnya terjengkang kebelakang.

"TAPI TAIGA-_KUN_ PERDULI DENGANMU!" Teriaknya didepan wajah Daiki yang membelak.

Ketika Daiki berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, dia membalas Tetsuya, "Aku tidak memintanya untuk perduli padaku!"

Tetsuya menarik kerah Daiki dan memelototinya penuh amarah. Kilat dendam memercik dari matanya.

"Dia telah meluangkan waktunya yang berharga hanya untuk memberimu makan dan minum! Tak bisa kah sekali saja kau menghargai jerih payahnya!?"

"Aku kehilangan Ibu dan Ayahku, dan itu semua salahnya!"

"BUKAN HANYA KAU YANG KEHILANGAN, TAIGA-_KUN_ JUGA, DAIKI-_KUN_!"

Daiki membelak.

"Taiga-_kun_ juga merasakan luka ketika melihat Ibunya tergeletak membeku didalam genangan darah ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi! Taiga-_kun_ juga merasakan perihnya ketika melihat Ayahnya pulang sambil membawa botol sake dan dan wajah mabuk!" Seru Tetsuya, berusaha mati-matian agar tidak mengeluarkan jerit frustasi. "Dan kau semakin membuatnya terpuruk dengan sikapmu yang mengabaikannya itu! Tak sadar kah kau!?"

"Tapi… dia merenggut kebahaiganku…" Daiki masih belum mau kalah.

"Kalau begitu rebut kembali," Desis Tetsuya sambil menunduk. Tangannya masih mencengkram kerah kemeja Daiki. "Rebut kembali kebahagianmu! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia jika hanya diam dan melihat masa lalu!"

Bahu Daiki bergetar tiap Tetsuya mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Taiga-_kun_ selama ini membantumu untuk meraih kembali kebahagiaanmu, tapi kau tidak pernah meresponnya. Manusia macam apa kau ini, hah?"

Air mata mulai menetes. Daiki menangis.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak sepuluh tahun lamanya, Daiki kembali menangis.

Dia menangis sesenggukan, merutuki dirinya yang bodoh tak terkira.

Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan fakta bahwa Taiga juga adalah adiknya? Sudah pasti Taiga merasakan apa yang dia rasakan ketika melihat Ibu dan Ayahnya pergi. Dan sebagai kakak, harusnya Daiki menyemangati Taiga, bukannya malah membuatnya semakin sedih.

Betapa bodohnya dia.

Dia benar-benar manusia tanpa hati. Padahal jelas-jelas Taiga melakukan hal ini untuk dirinya tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak pernah menyadarinya? Kenapa dia harus menyadari fakta itu ketika semuanya sudah terlambat? _Kenapa_?

"Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk melakukan hal yang benar, Daiki-_kun_," Seakan mengetahui apa yang ada dipikiran Daiki, Tetsuya berkata. Kali ini dia tidak menatap Daiki penuh dendam. Dia megulum senyum. "Rumah Sakit Tokyo Timur bangsal 23. Lakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan, Daiki-_kun_,"

Dan tanpa menunggu kata lagi, Daiki bangkit dan melesat untuk pergi kerumah sakit dimana Taiga dirawat.

XXX

Daiki berlari di lorong koridor rumah sakit tanpa memperdulikan teriakan suster yang melarangnya berlari. Persetan dengan itu! Proioritasnya yang pertama adalah Taiga, adiknya.

Saat Daiki mencapai bangsal 23, dia segera membanting pintu.

Dan iris azure miliknya bertuburkan dengan crimson adiknya yang membelak.

"_Nii_.. _chan_…?" Tanya Taiga ragu.

Daiki berjalan cepat kearah Taiga kemudian menarik tubuh adiknya yang dibalut pakaian rumah sakit dan memeluknya erat.

"Maaf," Bisik Daiki dikuping Taiga dengan sangat lirih. "Maafkan aku karena selama ini mengabaikanku… aku gagal sebagai kakak… maafkan aku…"

Taiga bergetar senang. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menelan air mata yang nyaris keluar.

"Ini… mimpi…?" Taiga balas berbisik.

Daiki terkekeh pelan sambil menggeleng, kemudian semakin memeluk Taiga dengan erat.

"Ini bukan mimpi Taiga… ini kenyataan…"

"_Uso_…" Taiga terisak. "_Uso_…." Tangannya yang diinfus mencoba memeluk balik Daiki dengan perlahan.

"_Uso janai yo_," Balas Daiki sambil mengelus punggung Taiga sayang. Rasa hangat mendadak merayap memasuki diri Daiki. Kapan… kapan terakhir kali dia berpelukan dengan adiknya seperti ini?

"_Niichan_…." Taiga menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara leher dan pundak Daiki, menangis sejadi-jadinya. "_Niichan_….!"

"Um. _Koko_ _ni iru_," Balas Daiki yang juga ikut menangis. "_Koko_ _ni_ _iru_ _yo_, Taiga,"

Angin berhembus, membawa suara Daiki yang bergumam setelahnya,

"_Aishiteru_,"

**END**

INI APA YA TUHAN /NANGIS

INI GAGAL BANGET ASTAGA FEELSNYA NGGAK KERASA DAN HINT AOKAGANYA CUMA DI AKHIR ARRGGHHHHH

Setelah gagal menulis empat sampai lima kali, akhirnya ketika saya mendadak ingin bikin twincest, dan malah lahir fic ini..

Btw ini fic untuk #VKnBFE tapi nggak yakin bakalan menang. Btw, kalau mau vote, nama twitter saya bakafujocchi ya;3 /kayakadayangmauaja

Oke nggak tahu harus ngomong apa lagi…

RnR?

Sign,  
BakaFujo


End file.
